A Sudden Desire To Throw Something
by filkcatwearingabell
Summary: It's winter, there's less than a week until Christmas and the whole of Camp Half-Blood is covered in snow. so of course, Travis feels the need to throw some snowballs and Katie just has to throw some back. what follows can only be chaos... Tratie!
1. A Little Wake Up Present

**Hi! So this is my first Percy Jackson fanfic. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I do own lil' Lily.**

_Knock knock ... **Knock** **knock!**_

Katie had been listening to the person knock on her cabin's door for the past five minutes and she was well aware that the person was getting more and more agitated but, like all of her year rounder siblings, she wasn't getting out of bed. It was a Saturday morning, the singalong had gone on way too long the night before and it was just too cold to be worth moving from her warm bed. She had already got changed out of her pyjamas and into some warm everyday clothes so she knew how cold it was outside - cold enough for snow if not the next ice age - and she had no immediate desire to let all that coldness in side her warm cabin.

The person at her door finally stopped knocking. Instead they started kicking at the cabin door, banging their fists on the window and cursing 'those damn lazy gardeners'. A few of her siblings stirred but stayed asleep but her youngest sibling - she was only five - sat up in her bed and turned her sleepy eyes on Katie.

"Please can you see who it is." She pleaded in between yawns.

Katie sighed. "Okay Lily, just let me get my boots on." Any excuse to leave the door closed that little bit longer. Throwing her covers off of herself, she was hit by a blast of cold air that had been waiting for her. She pulled her grey boots out from under her bed and slipped her feet into them, wriggling her toes in the fluffy interior.

The person outside must have either heard the two girl's short conversation or had noticed some movement because the banging and cursing stopped. Katie walked up to the door. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a lot of white outside the window.

She opened the door and found herself face to face with a smiling Travis Stoll. His smile seemed to light up when he saw her. He was wearing some jeans, a black, waterproof coat and some hiking boots. There was a striped scarf round his neck and most of his brown, curly hair was under a beanie hat.

Katie ushered him back so that she could step outside and close the cabin door. As he moved back she got her first good look outside. A thick layer of snow had covered the whole camp leaving no place untouched. She couldn't even see the strawberry field.

Travis wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "White isn't it?" Katie nodded.

Travis released her shoulders and picked up a large box and a bag with paper plates and plastic cutlery and cups. He pushed them into her arms and smiled and stared at her like he was in a trance.

"What is this?" She asked after giving up on him naturally giving an explanation.

He seemed to snap out of the trance but he didn't stop smiling. "Mr D's in a 'festive' mood - although that might be something to do with Lord Zeus letting him have some wine because he's been good. Anyways, the camp is snow bound and no one can get to the mess hall for breakfast so Connor and me are going round giving out food boxes."

"That's awfully kind of you." Katie said suspiciously as she dumped the bag and box just inside her cabin, before closing the door and facing Travis again.

He shrugged. "Most people are ever so grateful to receive some food and insist on giving us some sought of thank you. Did I tell you that you look really cute today?"

Katie felt herself blushing as she looked down at herself. In her opinion, she wasn't wearing anything special. Just some dark blue jeans, a green trench coat (a present from her dad) and her brown scarf.

As her head was down, something cold hit her in the stomach. Her coat was covered in snow and Travis was looking away as if nothing had happened. Katie glared daggers at him and he slowly turned back to face her.

"Oh Katie! Whatever happened to you?" He asked with mock surprise.

Katie picked up a handful of snow, fashioned it into a ball and lobbed it at his now smirking face. It hit its target and Travis was forced to take a step backwards. He wiped his face as Katie muttered. "That's what happened to me, jerk."

Obviously he heard her as he grabbed another load of snow and threw the hastily constructed sphere towards her. Katie ducked just in time and the snowball flew over her dark brown hair. There was a large splat and the pair looked to see what it had hit.

The door of the Athena cabin opened and a very annoyed looking Malcolm came out.

"Did you two throw something at our cabin?" He asked

Travis shook his head. "I think I saw someone from the Ares cabin throw a snowball. You know the one don't you, Katie? Tall, beefy, angry looking?" Travis looked at her to help her him out.

"Yeah, the one with the sword tattoo. Liam, right?"

He gave her a silent thank you. "Yup, that's the one. He even laughed when the snowball hit your cabin and I swear there was a stone in it as well."

Malcolm glared at the Ares cabin then went back inside his cabin, slamming the door as he went. A huge pile of snow fell from the roof.

When they were sure he wasn't coming back out, they burst out laughing. They laughed for at least five minutes, leaning on each other until they were in a pile on the floor.

Travis wiped a tear from his eye then stood up, pulling Katie with him. He picked up some loose snow and let it fall through his long fingers. "Want to continue where we left it, Gardner?"

She opened her mouth to speak but she was interrupted by a loud rumble. She looked down at her stomach and blushed. "Could I maybe have some food first?" She asked meekly.

He leaned down so that he was just millimetres from her face. "How about you go have some breakfast then, when you're done, come and find me and we'll continue our little fight." His voice was low and husky from laughing but it sent shivers down her back.

"How about we make this a little bit more interesting? Instead of it being me against you, lets make it my cabin against yours."

A small smile appeared on his face. "If you want the whole of your cabin to lose with you, Gardner, fine." He held out a hand. "Deal?"

Katie smiled back at him. She grabbed his hand but, instead of shaking it, she pressed her lips against his. Slowly his lips moved with hers and she felt his arm wrap around her waist.

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavily. Katie licked her lips, savouring his taste. "Sealed with a kiss." she breathed out.

Travis pushed her towards her cabin's door. He gave her a wink and ran off towards Hermes cabin. Katie let herself into the cabin and started to sought out the food in the box Travis had delivered before their snowball fight.

She smirked to herself. Just because he was cute and was a good kisser didn't mean she was going to be easy to beat when they next met...  
**  
I hoped you all liked it. This isn't a one-shot so I hope you all read the next chapter (when I finish writing it)**.

**x**

**filkcatwearingabell  
**


	2. And So It Begins

"So, tell me again why we're hiding in a snow covered bush outside the Demeter cabin, when we could be wrapped up warm in bed like the rest of the camp Travis?"

Travis ignored his almost carbon copy of a brother and continued to watch the Demeter cabin doorway. Both Connor and Travis had been hidden in the bush for just over half of an hour; in that time, the only time Connor had stopped talking was when his teeth were chattering too much for him to formulate either English or Ancient Greek.

"We're out here because the Demeter cabin have challenged our cabin to a fight, and there's no way I'm going to let those tree-huggers beat us. Not that there's anything wrong with tree-huggers." Travis added hastily whist glancing up at the sky.

Connor peered at his brother, "Why-y-y?" He drew out the question. There was something about why (reasonably) calm and responsible Katie Gardner - because this decision must have gone through her first - was challenging the whole of the Hermes Cabin to a fight she must know they couldn't win just didn't seem right.

Travis' cheeks went a rosy red colour which Connor put down to the cold weather, much like his own. At least, he hoped that was the reason.

"W-well, Katie and I had a quick snowball fight earlier, but we decided that it would be better if all of our cabins joined in as well. Y'know, to, um, strengthen bonds between cabins?" The last part was a question, not a statement, which meant that either Travis didn't actually know why they were taking part in this fight... Or he was hiding something.

Connor took a moment to add this to his 'Weird Ways In Which My Brother Behaves' list. So far, on the aforementioned list, there was; the excited way Travis had reacted when he found out that Katie Gardner would be coming to spend Christmas at camp, how, since Katie had returned, he would refuse point blank to prank her or her cabin. But then the next day he would spend the whole day pranking her. And then there was this morning. Travis specifically asked to deliver the food box for Demeter cabin. He went as far as promising Connor his dessert every night for the next week. Then, when he came back, he didn't have anything to show for it except a bright red face.

Something weird was definitely going on with his brother... And he wasn't sure he wanted to know what.

He was brought back from his thoughts by a sharp jab from Travis. "There's movement by the windows. If Katie comes out first I'll fire, anyone else and you can." Travis stared at the cabin's door intently and stared rolling the snowball around his hand.

"I think your obsession with Katie is getting a little out of control, Trav." Travis gave no indication that he had heard.

Just as Travis expected the door to cabin four opened slightly. Hesitantly, Katie's head peered around the door and looked left and right. _Probably looking for a member of our cabin_, Travis thought with a smile. Seemingly deciding that the coast was clear, Katie stepped out on to her cabin's porch.

_Gotcha._ Travis grinned wildly as he lobbed the snowball.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Katie had been facing the opposite way but almost the second Travis let go of the snowball she started to turn. As the ball flew through the air, Katie's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. The second it hit her in the chest, time went back to normal.

"TRAVIS!"

Said boy had only enough time to see Katie trying to pull the front of her clothes away from her and the shocked faces of her siblings Lily and Miranda, before he grabbed Connor from behind the bush and legged it.

Connor raced after his brother. "What happened to the whole throwing snowball thing?"

"Three... Two... One." Connor gave Travis a bemused look before Katie helpfully explained for him.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT TRAVIS STOLL!"

Connor looked at his smiling brother's face. "You've been pranking her behind my back a lot more than I thought, haven't you?" He half scolded, half joked.

Travis laughed all the way to their cabin.

oO0Oo

**Heya! It's been a long time hasn't it?**

**Well, at the moment England is going through a heat wave so I thought, why not write some more of that Christmas fic I started. Yeah, I know, I'm messed up.**

**This chapter isn't of the best quality and it's pretty short compared to the last, but it was way better than all my previous attempts and I felt the need to update this. Please don't be too harsh. **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to xslightlyweirdx pure and simply for the memory of her reaction when she first read this story :) Heart ya!**

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed and I'd love to know what you actually think of this - good or bad (no flames though).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**x**

**filkca**


End file.
